This Is Why We Don't Discuss Our Plans In Public
by chocolatemoose713
Summary: Claire and Sylar have to convince Peter that they're on a date to save his life.


A/N: okay, more sylaire. enjoy! and please review!

* * *

"You want breadsticks?" Sylar asked, skimming through the menu. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Is food all you can think about?" she growled.

"Well you still haven't told me why we're here," Sylar reminded her, "I mean, just a shot in the dark here, but I'm guessing it wasn't _your _idea to have dinner with me."

"Like I'd really _want_ to have dinner with you," Claire spat. Sylar gave her his why-do-you-hate-me-so-much-look, but she paid no attention. "Listen," she said, her voice getting lower. Sylar leaned a bit closer across the table to her to hear what she was saying. "I'm only here because Angela had another one of her dreams."

Sylar sighed. "And?"

"And Peter's life is in danger," Claire finished dramatically. "She said-" But Claire was interrupted by a waiter bringing their pizza to their table.

"Ah, looks good," Sylar said appreciatively.

"Sylar, are you listening to me?" Claire yelled, snapping her fingers.

"Yup, I'm listening," Sylar replied, taking a bite of pizza.

"Angela said that only you and I can save him and-"

"Oh boy," Sylar interrupted. "That means it's gonna be extremely dangerous and we're going to have to die. Probably painfully."

"And that we can't, under any circumstances, tell Peter."

"Well that's going to be sort of difficult, isn't it? We have to save his life, but not _tell_ him we're saving his life?"

"Sylar," Claire said seriously, "You have to promise you won't say anything about this to- oh, hi Peter!"

Both Claire and Sylar simultaneously looked up to see Peter standing at the end of their table.

"Um…what's going on?" he asked.

"Uuuuuuh," said Claire.

"What?" Sylar shrugged. "Can't two people go on date?"

"You're on…a date?" Peter asked skeptically. Claire nodded, going along with it.

"Yeah. Uh huh."

"You…and _Sylar_?"

"Oh please, Peter, you say that like it's so hard to believe," Sylar said with what sounded like real hurt in his voice. "What you think I'm not _worthy _of your precious niece?"

"No, no, you're…if you're on date why aren't you sitting next to each other?"

Sylar and Claire looked at each other from across the table, and then Claire got up and joined Sylar in the booth where he was seated. Peter sat down across from them.

"Mind if I join you for minute?" he asked.

"Uh…"

"Well actually…"

"Great!" Peter said, ignoring them, grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Peter, what are you even doing here?" Sylar asked.

"I'm Italian," Peter shrugged. Sylar and Claire exchanged confused glances but didn't press on the subject.

"So when exactly did you crazy kids get together?" Peter asked, somewhat distrustfully.

"You know…" said Claire.

"Uh, recently," Sylar supplied, rubbing the back of his neck. Peter nodded.

"Awesome," he said, "That's really…you know, I'm glad for you two, it's just, you don't really look like you're on a date…"

Sylar looked meaningfully at Claire. She sighed, realizing this wasn't going to pleasant. Sylar put his arm around her shoulder, and she leaned closer to his chest. They both planted fake smiles on their faces.

"Pffft," Sylar laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"Hmm," said Peter.

"Here, sweetie, have some milkshake," Sylar offered, pulling his drink closer and adding another straw.

"Thanks, darling," Claire replied, and they both bent their heads to drink at the same time.

"Oh, Claire-bear," Sylar said sweetly.

"Oh, Gabe…babe," Claire countered.

Peter chuckled. "You guys don't have to pretend."

"We're not pretending!" Claire exclaimed earnestly.

"No, we're not," Sylar agreed, shaking his head seriously.

"Oh yeah?" Peter said, smiling crookedly. "Prove it. _Kiss._"

"What?" said Claire and Sylar at the same time.

"Well if you two lovebirds are really on a date, it shouldn't be a big deal, shouldn't it?" Peter asked, clearly not buying their little act.

"Okay…" Sylar said, putting his hand on the side of Claire head.

"Alright…" Claire said, bracing herself for what promised to be disgusting as she pulled Sylar's face closer to her's. Peter sat smirking as Sylar and Claire's lips locked together.

At first, there was shock. Although this wasn't the first time Claire had been kissed by Sylar. How could she forget the time he had come to her school and forced him to kiss her? But she still couldn't get over the oh-my-god-I'm-kissing-Sylar feeling. Then, there was some revulsion at what she was doing. She tried to ignore the feeling of his lips against hers, his hand in her hair.

The kiss lasted longer than Claire would have liked, but when they pulled away, Peter was staring at them in pleasant surprise.

"Whoa," he said. "That was…um…sorry I doubted you guys."

"Mmm, no problem," Sylar said, a tad out of breath. Peter stood up.

"You two enjoy the rest of your date," Peter laughed, "See you later," he winked and then exited the restaurant. The minute he was gone, Claire shoved Sylar away and went back to sit on the other side of the table.

"You taste like pizza sauce," she told him.

"Sorry," Sylar grinned, "I think the pizza was too spicy."

"Yeah, it was kind of hot."

"Huh?"

"The pizza!"

"Oh."

Claire rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, loverboy."


End file.
